Love Between Elves
by Zero Tsubasa no Kami
Summary: Haldir and Legolas romance..... yay...... the rating is prob. gonna get higher later *HINT HINT sour fruit*
1. Orcs in the Night

It was upon reaching the fair city of Lothlorien in with the song began. His sweet voice carried the story of Nimrodel across the water and into the trees. The rest of the Fellowship followed warily behind him, trying not to make much noise.  
  
'Legolas, how much farther?' asked Boromir.  
  
'Just a little more and we'll be there. It has been so many hundreds of years since I had last tred hither but still I recall the beautiful trees and the fair Lord and Lady!" he replied. "Perhaps I should climb a tree to see how far we are. I am at home in the trees. These, ' he said, pointing at an old straight-limbed tree, 'are called 'Mellyrn".'  
  
Legolas jumped easily into the tree, but a sudden voice started the elf into springing down. 'Daro!' the voice said.  
  
Legolas looked up and answered in their language. 'Elba nante kana, Haldir?' he shouted.  
  
'Who are they? What are they saying?' asked Merry.  
  
'Can't you here? They are elves!' said Sam.  
  
'Yes they are Elves, and they say you breathe so loudly that they could shoot you in the dark!' said Legolas. Sam clamped his hand over his own mouth, looking nervous. 'Frodo, come with me.' Legolas once again shot up the tree as Frodo followed slowly.  
  
'Legolas! How many centuries has it been since I last saw your face?' one of the Elves asked. He had a pleasant face and a calm voice. 'These are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin, though they speak little of the Comman Language.' Behind him stood two elves with darker hair than Haldir and Legolas. These two reminded Frodo of Elrond and Glorfindel.  
  
'It has been too long, Haldir, but I cannot stay long. We, I, Frodo, and the others down thither are on a quest,' Legolas answered.  
  
"Hiko, vayteer kokolo aljeture," said the one called Orophin.  
  
'We have already been notified by Rivendell of this,' translated Haldir. 'You shall have to spend the night hither. We have skins and blankets to spare but you might not need them. The wind is in the South tonight. How many are of your party?'  
  
'Eight. Myself, four hobbits, two men, one of which is Aragorn son of Arathorn.'  
  
'That is only seven. The eighth?'  
  
'The eighth is a dwarf,' answered Legolas.  
  
'A dwarf! Hm.. this is not good. I cannot allow him to pass, even if he comes with you, Legolas. Anata kawa dinun diao?'  
  
'Yoush. But Elrond chose him himself. He has been loyal for our whole journey.'  
  
'Ah... But only if he'll be blindfolded when we get past the Celebrent,' said Haldir. The rest of the company settled on the "talan" which the elves had built in the tree. It was just a wooden platform, without even a rail. There was a board that could be moved around to keep out the wind.  
  
In the middle of the night, Rumil arroused them. 'Yrch,' he said. The company understood. They had heard Legolas say it enough that by now the understood its meaning: Orc. The four elves dropped noiselessly through the tree.  
  
They came up many moments later, only to bring them news of no event. The orcs had not noticed them, for the talan was well hidden but the foul creatures did linger at the area in which the company had stopped earlier.  
  
Frodo could not sleep the rest of the night. He lay down, resting. Legolas had joined his kind in the task of look-out. Every hour or so, they would rotate. Haldir-Legolas; Rumil-Orophin.  
  
For now, Rumil perched himself in the higher branches while Orophin stayed lower. He, Frodo, could make out Legolas' frame proping himself against the wind-block. Haldir was next to him. They were conversing in very quiet voices that Frodo barely noticed it.  
  
Their talk ceased for a moment, and one of the shadows, Haldir's, passed in front of Legolas'. The moonlight gave Frodo just enough light to see their lips meet for a brief period.  
  
Legolas suddenly looked right at Frodo. Their eyes met and the elf's were frightening sharp. The glare shone out that they could almost give heat.  
  
Frodo, unable to keep the contact, broke it and turned himself so that his attention was now focused on Sam's cooking pans.  
  
Legolas dropped the gaze and turned back to the Lorien elf. 'Haldir...' Legolas let his head fall into Haldir's neck. They did not part until Rumil and Orophin's shift was over. 


	2. Celeborn and Galadriel

The next morning the Company and Haldir walked through the forest to the waters of the Celebrant. Orophin had gone to Lothlorien last night to warn them of orcs. Rumil was still acting as lookout in the talan.  
  
Upon reaching the Celebrant, named so for its silver waters, Haldir threw a rope to the other bank where another elf caught it. 'This is how we cross,' Haldir said. He jumped onto the rope and used it as a bridge.  
  
'Must the others swim? Having this skill they do not,' shouted Legolas, across the water. Haldir turned around and landed on the soft earth.  
  
'No. We have two other ropes.' He flung them out and the other elf caught them. 'By holding onto the other ropes, the rest of the Fellowship can follow.'  
  
They crossed slowly. When everyone was finally on the other side, Haldir began to blindfold everyone. Gimli had not liked the idea of being blinded so Aragorn declared that the whole Comapany should join in his woe. Before slipping the blindfold around Legolas, Haldir brushed his lips against Legolas's cheek lighlty.  
  
They walked for a while, Haldir in front, guiding them through Lothlorien. At twilight they stopped and rested under a large tree. 'We will be there tomorrow morning,' he said. They ate some food that Haldir had called "lembas".  
  
Soundlessly, the two elves slipped into each other's embrace. Legolas was underneath Haldir, using touch to determine the positioning of the other elf. No one noticed this because their sight was cut off.  
  
* * *  
  
Morning came. When the fellowship woke up, they found that their blinds had been removed. 'I have gotten word from Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel that you should walk free, even the dwarf. Look upon Lothlorien with friendly eyes, Gimli! You are the first dwarf to see it since Durin's time.'  
  
Reaching the city of Lothlorien, they saw great, green trees of old. The bark was white with a slighlty bluish tinge to it. Haldir led them up to the Lord and Lady's tree where they were seated on a "talan". There held the Fellowship, Haldir, many other elves, and the Rulers of Lorien. Celeborn had silver hair and was very tall. Lady Galadriel matched him in height but her hair was of a rich, golden color which reflected in the sun of Middle Earth.  
  
They both looked young, around the same age as all the other elves the hobbits have seen. The only thing old was their eyes which were deep wells of memory.  
  
Galadriel stayed silent most of the time; her husband greeted each member of the Company. But after, he asked, 'Nine were sent out. Where is he? Where is Mithrandir, Gandalf the Grey?'  
  
'Alas! Gandalf has fallen into the darkness. His wisdom died in Khazard-dum. Moria! Fighting a balrog,' answered Aragorn.  
  
'A balrog! Long have I suspected there to be an evil in Moria,' said Celeborn.  
  
'It was a very great evil,' continued Legolas, 'most terrible save the Dark Lord in Mordor. It was of a huge size, as they come.'  
  
Celeborn turned to Legolas, memory whirling through his great mind. 'Seldom do our Northern kin come here. Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen, Mirkwood, how are your people doing? Is my great friend Thranduil holding up fine? The Mirror still shows an evil in Eryn Lasgalen!'  
  
'We're doing well. The realm of my father, Thranduil, can hold back the darkness for long to come, but not so long after if the Lord of Mordor rises again. If you have heard our quest from Elrond and Celebrain, Lord and Lady of Imladris..'  
  
'Not in detail. Come, Master Frodo! Tell me of your journey,' said Celeborn. As Frodo talked, with Aragorn and Sam helping here and there, Lady Galadriel looked at each of them in turn. The Fellowship could not withstand her intense stare save Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
'Who is Celebrian and what is Imladris?' asked Pippin to Haldir.  
  
'Lady Celebrian is the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. She is Elrond's wife. Imladris is another name for Rivendell. It is of the elven language "Sindarin",' answered Haldir.  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
More to come! I've tried to stick to Tolkien's style as much as possible!  
  
Please review! 


	3. A Place in Eryn Lasgalen

They all slept under one of the great trees that night. Moonlight shined through the tree branches and a faint Elvish singing sould be heard.  
  
'I wish I knwe what they were saying!' Sam said. 'I know it is something about Gandalf.' "Mithrandir! Grey Pilgrim they loved to call him."  
  
'Legolas, could you translate it?' asked Frodo.  
  
Legolas did not answer for a while. 'I will not. The songs are too sad. Listen to happier things but before the end of this quest, you shall know whether or not it is to your benefit to here it.' He remained silent, gazing at the trees.  
  
Frodo thought of the time when he had seen Haldir and Legolas together. "He's waiting for him," Frodo thought.  
  
Legolas waited, not resting between day dreams and sleep, as were the Elvish ways. He was awake and remained so. But Haldir did not come until the hours before the moon would finish its path across Lothlorien's sky.  
  
Upon spotting his lover, 'Haldir,' slipped out of Legolas' mouth. The other elf matched himself to Legolas' body, pinning him down and forcefully pushing their lips together.  
  
'Legolas, I love you; I love you; I love you,' murmured Haldir as their orifices still had contact. In a moment, his Elven tongue was in the other, exploring, feeling, enjoying the taste of Legolas.  
  
Much to Haldir's pleasure, Legolas also at the time been sliding his graceful fingers under the fold of Haldir's tunic and even farther below danger. He had his hand around Haldir. 'Legolas! Ai ai..'  
  
Legolas gave a little squeeze, triggering a gasp and a low moan from his lover. 'Haldir.... I don't want to leave Lothlorien..'  
  
'I have to gaurd Lorien. Maybe after you and the Fellowship succeed in your quest then perhaps you have room for me in Eryn Lasgalen?' said Haldir.  
  
'You've had a place in Eryn Lasgalen for two thousand years, love.'  
  
______________________________  
  
Just R or should I make it even higher? There's more..... I promise when Legolas and Haldir have some 'real fun'.. 


End file.
